gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaeaman788
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GN-008 Seravee Gundam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnimeBotSys (Talk) 17:30, 26 June 2009 About your edits I noticed that the quotes don't accurately reflect the Japanese version, did you use the US translated version as a reference? If you did, please refrain from changing the quotes as they are from quoted directly from the Japanese version of the series, the US version slightly modified the sentences. While not a major change, I prefer to keep the original material. Wasabi 04:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) XN Raiser Info Question I think on August 16 or so,you posted some info regarding XN Raiser,specifically on CB's problem of mass producing it and the Twin Drive Sychgrronisation flunctuating. May I ask where you got this infromation from as I am quite curious?I've not yet found the XN Raiser translation profile with that info and since its quite some interesting info,I want to verify it. I may have found it in some forum or a blog about the XN Raiser. IT sounded pretty accurate and was well translated. However, my internet history was deleted so I can no longer find the website. But I will try to find it and post the site here Follow my edits You received this msg because you're one of the reliable editors. I recently added a series of pics as references. The pics add additional info in regards to the Gundams. I added some earlier as well, but nobody has picked them up to continue refinement over the editions. I'll be too busy with life matters to actively edit possibly until Dec. I originally planned to site as many of the sources used to increase the credibility of the pages as there are people across forums that still doubt the legitimacy of these pages. I trust you and the other editors I asked will take the correct course. Below are the common sources I use to collect information, you can use them to find magazine scans and other pics to help prove the validity of the pages and also refine the pages as new info is released. Until then, please maintain integrity with the 00 Gundam pages. Thanks for your time and consideration. *http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/ *http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/ *http://forums.animesuki.com/forumdisplay.php?f=40 Wasabi 03:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Non Breaking Space I gotta ask, why do you keep using non-breaking space ( ) in articles? 19:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure what that means, but I'm more used to the older wiki style of formatting. I was (still am) a user on Wikipedia and I was more used to their old format. I guess thats the answer to your question, but if not, I would have to say because its habit. Gaeaman788 20:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. it just kinda annoys me to use unicode characters without a significant purpose, but it's ok if its easier for you.. Simant 21:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Infobox question Should we make the infoboxes for each unit more consitent. Because GN Archer and 0 Raiser's pages can use both wiki text and Rich Text formatting even with internet links imbedded. But the Gundams can only use the wiki format. So should we use a newer editing style (like the 00 character boxes) or use the older wiki style. I'm going to do the S1 00 Gundams with the new format and see what you all think of it.Gaeaman788 00:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Are you asking why the infobox template isn't used on those pages? If so, the reason is no-one has bothered to do it. I'm not sure of what you are referring to when you say "like the 00 character boxes." Simant 01:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I don't know why I put in the bit about the charater boxes. But having to convert from one template to another and keeping the same information looks really confusing. ::Um, not really, just time consuming; only time it gets messy is when there are mount positions in the infobox. Simant 19:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::If you want, you can give me a list of stuff that still needs to be standardized to the template (That doesn't have a cleanup or a splitup tag already - i can find those, they just are reallly messy), so that I can find them when i have time. Simant 19:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Armaments section The point of creating the shared weapons article was to declutter the MS articles. I already linked everything from the infobox, then put the detailed info into the Technology & Combat Characteristics. I'm trying this out because I believe that it will reduce the amount of unnecessary formatting on the pages. Do you have a counter position?--Nkuzmik 18:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No counter-point really, I just felt that the Exia's weapons are part of an overall system, even though they're simple weapons to describe. I personally feel they merit at least a little bit of description, as in where each sword is located, that's all really. Redesign Check my proposed redesing for the Main Page and provide me with some feedback. Marcos Taracena 04:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) United Nations I would like to thank you for adding the information on the Anno Domini section as well as adding the Universal Century section. To be honest I have not watch any anime series from Universal Century time line, So I do not known about UN present in those UC universe. If you did not add the info I had not known about it. For Anno Domini section, I was reviewing Gundam 00 season 1 to find more info for it, basically I only have about UN involvement on Azadistan. However you add the info about it so I should at least give credit for it to you. Once again thank. There still alot of article to be created with the information. --Hafiedz 23:54, January 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I think the Universal Century pages need alot of work. And I think the SEED/Destiny stuff should have some modifications, like character information boxes. The main issue with the 00 pages is the characters, most of the articles are written in the present tense. Gaeaman788 17:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the edits. Thanks for going through and adding to the work I have been doing. I meant to go through and do minor edits to add the proper links to character pages that I have edited. Takes a bit of time to go through and see if the pages for the mobile suits/armours that the characters pilot are there. Thanks for taking the time to check and editing them in. ;) Core 12:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, I can do most of the suits based off of visual observation and what other websites say. However, characters not so much since I don't have that many of the mangas. But I'll do my best to edit the primary grammar errors. Hiiiii! Hi i'm new here so i hope u will help me a lot about editing character file here. Last night i edited "Cagalli file", maybe i added to many pic, i'm sorry bout that. But i think we should keep the picture "Cagalli wearing a helmet in her Gundam" because Ahrun's file, Kira's file also have their picture with their helmet. my user page here, leave mess. anytime u want, thanks (http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kagazara Welcome to the Wiki, Kagazara. Thanks for the pic upload, but as you and I can see, the photographs don't perfectly fit with the character profile box. I myself don't have any knowledge of how to properly resize the photos. I liked the two photos of Cagali in civilian clothing personally, but if you feel as though the photo in her normal suit should stay, then put it down in the photo gallery section. Gaeaman788 15:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Need a tie breaker Gaeaman788, I need a tie breaker for my debate with Bronx01. Please throw your opinion in at Allelujahs discussion page, thanks. Wasabi 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Redesign Ok editors, did all of you get the new look wiki message? We need to vote on a theme for the wiki. RE: TBH, my purpose in the first place is to make it long/detailed. Though, if you feel that there are something that are repetitive, you can show me in detail. Another worry is that I did put alot of effort searching the reference, and condensing it to your prefered paragraph, I feel that some of them are being lost/wasted. Also, there are things that aren't really true to your test paragraph 1)Prior to the beginning of Season 1, Ribbons was a programmed Innovade designed to serve under the aegis of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. - This is kind of misleading. He wasn't really "programmed", nor his purpose to serve Aeolia's plan end when s1 hits. 2)Realizing that if humanity changed and evolved, Innovades like himself would become disposable tools. - Not true. he believed that they can't evolve, leading to most of his false assumptions. 3)As being the first Innovade, Ribbons saw himself as being greater than all beings. - Being first innovade didn't made him this way, nor he used this reason to justify his ego. --Bronx01 00:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Good points. Although I feel as though there are certain points that are slightly out of order. In his early days, Ribbons faithfully followed Aeolia's Plan as a Gundam Meister. As an Innovade who can access up to Level 7 information from Veda, Ribbons tried to follow each step of the plan and knew every part of it.4 Though during his service, Ribbons learned of many contradictions within human nature, and, even though he did not understand them to an extent, he eventually lost faith in mankind as a whole.4 However, as an Innovade, his life is forever bound to serving humanity according to Aeolia's Plan. Ribbons could not stand serving the "inferior" humans, and he eventually detested the reason for his existence because of it.4 With this, Ribbons was painfully made aware of the contradiction between the concept of superiority integrated to him by Veda and his destiny to serve humanity.9 '' ''As he pondered a way to solve this dilemma during his mission in the Republic of Krugis, he experienced the idolizing eyes of Soran Ibrahim (Setsuna F. Seiei).14 It was that admiration from Soran that made Ribbons realize how he really wanted to be.14 As a supposedly superior being, he thought that Aeolia's Plan implicitly called for him to rule and guide humanity towards the dialogues that are to come. He spared the child as an act of compassion to his worshippers.14 The event boosted his ego and since then, he thrived to be the physical manifestation of God - the one who will reform the world from its contradictions. '' This point, though chronologically before the Krugis intervention, comes after this piece. ''At the beginning of Gundam 00, Ribbons was shown as Alejandro's assistant. After Alejandro took him in, Ribbons displayed loyalty and willingness to follow whatever Alejandro told him to do. Outwardly, he appeared to be an innocent young man - willing to learn and follow through Alejandro's footsteps. Though in reality, Ribbons had a cunning personality. Ribbons chose to work with Alejandro after knowing that the latter shared the former's secret desire to take over the world. Using this from the very start, Ribbons manipulated Alejandro to accomplish his own plans from the shadows. After Alejandro died, Ribbons started to manipulate the world, using Alejandro's works and Veda to guide it according to his vision. Ribbons believed there is no other fit for the task; he believed it was his destiny alone to rule mankind as he viewed himself as superior to them and as their intended Messiah3. '' '' '' ''Personally, I'd prefer to put the bit about Ribbons pre-Krugis before his time w/ Alejandro in S1. But that's just me. Gaeaman788 00:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hhmmm, from what I remember, I wrote the bits from the series first, then from the novel, so the viewers could relate easy. --Bronx01 01:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC)